Wait, what? 2
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Percy's minding his own business when he learns that his mortal parents and his godly father have been kidnapped by Gaea. With the help of Annabeth and Grover, will he find them? And who is this stranger of girl that they have seen repeatedly? And why does she stir a distant memory for Percy? PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Missing parents

Percy Jackson fanfic

Wait… what?

Chapter One- Missing parents

Percy was minding his own business, relaxing on the beach and staring out at the sea. Everything had been really quiet lately- resulting in Percy being slightly bored. He hadn't seen Annabeth for three days- she was busy redesigning Olympus; always coming up with new ideas. Percy was proud of her, but he really missed her, her smile, her laugh and those beautiful eyes.

"PERCY?" Someone shouted. Percy snapped out of his daydream and looked over his shoulder as that someone yelled his name again. It was Grover. Percy shouted out and looked back at the water. Grover trotted over the sand dunes, sand dusting his shaggy fur legs. His eyes fell on Percy and relief washed over his face. "'Sup, G-man?" Percy asked his tone fairly monotonous.

"We need to talk to you at the Big House." Percy sighed. He wasn't in the mood to do anything lately. "Percy, it's important. And… it's about your… parents…" That caught Percy's attention. He was on his feet in no time.

At the Big House, Mr. D was playing pinochle solo. Percy didn't even know if he could do that, but hey, Mr. D was a god. No doubt he'd get some grape vines to let him win.

Chiron ducked beneath the door frame, Annabeth close behind him and engrossed in some blueprints. Percy was pleased to see her, but right now, he was more worried about his parents.

"Chiron, what's this about my parents?" Mr. D huffed.

"Heroes… so _impatient_." Percy almost said 'look who's talking', but for now, it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Percy, my boy, it isn't just your mortal parents, but your father as well."

"Hold on… _Dad _too? But he's Poseidon, how'd he get kidnapped?"

"Are you forgetting that Gaia was able to trap Queen Hera?" Percy bit back a retort. He should think more before he said anything. "Percy, all we know is that Gaia is planning something. What she intends has remained unclear to us."

"Is there anything you do know?" That came out a bit ruder than Percy had wanted but his parents were in trouble- as in _Gaia _trouble. Percy _had _to do something. "What about the other gods? Can't they- haven't they-?"

"The gods have tried, but your parents' prison is well hidden from even them. Without your father, Oceanus has attempted to rise and bring havoc to the mortal world. Small, uninhabited islands have already been engulfed by the Titan's wrath." Percy caught Annabeth's eye. She looked as worried as he felt. Chiron shot Mr. D a befuddled look. Mr. D looked up lazily from his game.

"Yes?" He asked, rolling his eyes up, as if he had a hangover. Chiron managed to stare the god out. Mr. D sighed. "I _did _actually help my father. Unfortunately, old Barnacle Beard…" Here, Percy cleared his throat irritably. Mr. D continued, ignoring the demigod, "well, clearly we haven't found him."

"Alright then, when can I go?" Annabeth looked alarmed.

"Percy, you'll be playing right into Gaia's hands!"

"Yeah, I know. But my parents need my help. I _have _to go." He insisted. Annabeth looked as if she were about to protest, but she spotted the steely glare of determination in her boyfriend's gorgeous sea green eyes.

"Oh, but… oh fine! I'm coming too!" Annabeth had her mind made up and she could be as stubborn as Percy when she wanted to. Percy, thankfully, didn't object. "Grover?" Grover glanced up; a half-eaten tin can in his hand. "Are you coming too?"

"Yeah!" Then he looked nervously at Mr. D, "Erm… well..."

"Just go, satyr." Grover relaxed slightly.

"Thank you, sir." Mr. D scoffed. Everyone ignored him. Percy thought of something.

"Chiron, what about-?"

"Tyson?" Chiron finished. Percy nodded. "Your brother is fine. He and the other Cyclops are doing their best to defend your father's kingdom. He still has his unusual battle cry." Percy smiled half-heartedly… other than Tyson, who would have 'peanut butter' as a battle cry? "I am sure he will be fine, Percy. Now, you three go and prepare. You will leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait, haven't we got to talk to Rachel?" Chiron nodded.

"That's part of the 'go and prepare', Grover." Grover smiled sheepishly- or is that goatily? "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an archery class to attend." Chiron trotted off.


	2. Welcome home

Percy Jackson fanfic

Wait… what?

Chapter 2- Welcome home

Argus was driving them to New York, giving the three friends time to talk. But Percy worried Annabeth- he did not stop fidgeting in his seat, his magic pen clenched in his fist. The tension between him and her was unbearable.

"Percy, stay calm, please. We're here to help and we'll get your parents back." Annabeth said kindly, trying not to sound as if she were making a false promise. Percy looked up at her with those wonderful green eyes she loved so much.

"How, Annabeth?" He challenged, seemingly ready to uncap Riptide. Annabeth covered his hand with hers, blocking his fingers from Riptide's cap. A tingle slowly made its way through her finger tips and up to her elbow. Was Percy's unsettled behaviour triggering his powers somehow? She wasn't sure, but she kept talking to him in reassuringly, devising various plans into helping him get his family back.

"Where do we start looking though?" Grover intervened, leaning forward in his seat, chewing on a tin can. Percy nodded his agreement. The two of them were watching Annabeth, Percy almost defiantly. Annabeth was thinking about the prophecy Rachel had delivered:

_**Three shall travel to one's home**_

_**Then explore the land of stone;**_

_**Lost to the land, safe at sea**_

_**Trials threaten the safety of three;**_

_**Travel more to the flower of games and fun**_

_**And return home, with an extra one. **_

"'_Land of stone'_…" Annabeth mused.

"Before that, Wise-girl," Percy reminded her. Annabeth shot him a quizzical look. Percy sighed. "'_Three shall travel to one's home'." _

"Well, my home's Camp Half-Blood. Anyone want to go back?" Grover said, gaining the Look from both of his friends. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Camp Half-Blood's my home too. Well… my _preferred _home. But we'll have to go to San Francisco." A gut feeling told Percy that wasn't right. Before he could say anything though, Annabeth was talking again. "But it isn't our family in trouble. Percy, what if Gaea left a clue at your mom's apartment?"

"Why would Gaea leave a clue?" Percy countered thoughtlessly. Annabeth's brow furrowed as she thought, chewing her lip. "Think about it- she isn't exactly top ten on my favourite people's list."

"Where is she then?" Grover asked.

"Oh, down the near the bottom of it. Next to Kronos." Grover grinned half-heartedly.

"Percy's right," Annabeth said thoughtfully, "Gaea probably wouldn't have left a clue, but something to-"

"Distract us?" Percy cut across. Annabeth glared at him for interrupting her, but she nodded slowly in agreement. "That makes me right twice now." Grover chuckled before asking Argus to take them to their destination.

Five minutes later, they were outside Percy's mom's block of flats. Argus had already driven off. "We're sure about this, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Annabeth demanded.

"Well, what if-" Percy started. Annabeth sighed irritably.

"Seaweed brain! No 'what ifs' alright? I know what you're thinking, being worried for your family and all, but don't start hesitating or that _will _be a mistake!" Percy looked taken back, but Annabeth was right. "Right, are we going in or going to stand on the sidewalk twiddling our thumbs?" The boys laughed. They're laughter softened Annabeth's mood and she relaxed and laughed with them.

Percy rummaged in his pockets before finding his door key. He looked at Annabeth, smiling.

"Yes, Wise-girl. We're going in and we can twiddle our thumbs later." Annabeth grinned as Grover led the way up the stairs and into the flats. The elevator was down (again), so they had a long trek up the stairs. "Anything, G-man?" Percy asked. Grover sniffed the air reproachfully.

"No, nothing." He sniffed the air again as they reached floor five. "I'll let you know." Percy nodded.

On floor seven, Percy started to lead the way, recognising the hall, with the worn carpet and the horrible wallpaper. Grover regarded the décor for a while. "Percy? Why is it so… old fashioned?" Percy chuckled.

"To be honest, Grover, I'm not sure. Maybe 'cos the dude that runs this place likes elderly interior designers."

"After we're done with this quest, we should try and persuade him to let us decorate." Grover looked at Annabeth. "Interior design to the gods?" He asked her, his tone implying the question of whether or not she wanted to help.

"Yeah, OK, Grover. But I doubt that'll happen."

"Guys, you've walked past my home." Annabeth and Grover stopped. Percy was two doors away. They were so busy talking they hadn't noticed him stop. Percy shook his head at them and unlocked the door, his pen in hand. "Grover, anything?" Grover stood in the doorway and sniffed the musty flat air. He hesitated. "Grover?"

"The smell's faint. Whatever was here hasn't been here for a few days." Percy no longer doubted Grover about his monster-smelling skills.

Percy marched in, noting his mom's and Paul's writing books on the table in the front room. One of the books was open and Percy recognised his mother's neat writing. He picked it up and attempted to read it, but his dyslexia was horrible.

"Percy?" Annabeth sounded worried. "Percy, you might want to look at this…" Percy put the book back where it was rather reluctantly and walked cautiously to his parents' bedroom. Annabeth stood in the doorway, chewing her lip nervously, her knife in hand. Stormy grey locked with sea green.

Percy looked around his parents' bedroom. Unlike the rest of the apartment, it had 'been to hell and back'. The bed frame was splintered and cracked, the mattress torn in two. The closet had been knocked forward and apparently tap-danced on by an elephant. The curtains and bed sheets were in tatters.

What worried the three the most was… the blood dried into the carpet, splattered on the sheets and curtains.

In the centre of the room, imprinted in blood, clearly a hellhound's, was a paw print. "Percy? I'm-"

"Don't say it. Please don't say it." Percy's tone was thick and monotonous. Annabeth could see the doubt in his eyes, but he clearly hoped on the inside. "They're still alive." She didn't have the heart to protest.


	3. Anger

Percy Jackson fanfic

Wait…what?

Chapter 3- Anger

At first Percy was understandably distraught. Grover and Annabeth tried their best to reassure him, promising to help him in anything he decided to do. Percy didn't say anything, on the sofa with his head in his hands, Riptide at his feet. "Percy, please. We'll figure something out." Annabeth tried to take his hand, but he was tense- so tense, it was as if he were fighting her, stopping her from taking his hand. "Percy, please don't ignore us."

Finally, he moved. He reached down, fingers curling around the hilt of his sword and then Percy rose. His friends were horrified, almost scared of the anger and power in his usual cheeky emerald eyes. "Percy?" Annabeth asked uncertainly. He ignored them. Not because he was taking his grief out on them, but because he was trying to put a lid on his anger. How _dare _Gaea stoop so low and take his parents from him?

Grover stiffened, still studying Percy's furious expression. As Percy stormed off to search the apartment again, Annabeth quietly asked Grover what he could get from Percy via their shared empathy link.

"He's- well, I'm not sure, Annabeth, but I think he's planning on going solo." Grover mumbled nervously, trying desperately hard not to falter under her stormy glare. "It's not my fault, please don't hurt me." He squeaked.

Annabeth got to her feet, planning to confront Percy. This wasn't like him and, even if it unsettled her, she wanted to know if there was anything she could do.

She found Percy ransacking his mortal parents' bedroom. Considering the mess it was already in, it was almost as if he were cleaning up. Anything he chucked over his shoulder frantically ended up in a wide pile.

"Percy? Percy? _Percy?_" Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Percy was blatantly ignoring her. "OY, PERCY!" She shouted. Percy turned and glared at her, Riptide in one hand and a piece of dark blue cloth in the other. "Are you planning to leave us here by any chance and go solo on this!" Percy's expression remained blank. Annabeth restrained herself from slapping him for ignoring her and she went to find Grover and to calm down.

When she and Grover returned a few minutes later, Percy was pulling his parents' belongings out of the closet with furious determination.

Annabeth focused on Percy and then the air around him. "Grover, look!" She whispered, almost excitedly. She mumbled what she saw new about her boyfriend. Grover didn't see anything at first but then he did.

Percy was glowing with a sea green, powerful aura. Percy was glowing with a sea green, powerful, _angry _and _uncontrollable _aura.

An angry son of Poseidon… that couldn't be good…


	4. Calming plumbing

Percy Jackson fanfic

Wait…what?

Chapter 4- Calming plumbing

Annabeth and Grover had run out of ideas to calm their friend down. They had collapsed on the sofa while Percy continued to ransack his mortal parents' bedroom.

Annabeth was staring at the kitchen, trying in vain to formulate a plan. Grover was playing a soft tune on his windpipes, but he stopped every now and then to play a different song. Annabeth's eyes came into focus and she saw what she was staring at. The kitchen's tap.

"OI, SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"WHAT?"

"GET HERE NOW!" They heard Percy sigh and mutter angrily. Eventually he came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. His expression was unusually hard and bitter. "There aren't any clues! There's nothing!"

_What is she doing? Why is she saying that? Has she gone mad? _Grover mentally whimpered, wishing he had a tin can to chew on.

"Oh yeah?" Percy challenged, standing straight and clenching his fists.

"Yeah." Annabeth snapped. "You're just wasting time! Gaia could have done all so many horrible things." Percy was shaking in anger. "They're mortal, Percy, _mortal_. They won't survive as much as us. They could-"

"SHUT UP!" Water exploded from the kitchen tap and from the plumbing under their feet, in the ceiling and the walls. They were drenched, including Percy. As Annabeth had planned, the water calmed him down significantly.

After a minute or so, the water suddenly stopped raining in on them from all directions. Percy was sitting on the floor, his face hidden by his hands. Annabeth jumped up, Grover at her heels.

"Percy?" She slowed, approaching cautiously and being careful not to trigger his temper. "Percy, I didn't really mean anything I said. I just… the water…" Annabeth faltered, Grover hovering nervously behind her.

Percy lowered his hands and looked up. He was clearly exhausted and traumatized. Annabeth knelt next to him, taking his hand in both of hers.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to get angry… I-I don't know what came over me…" Annabeth squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"It's OK, Percy."

"How's it OK? My parents are missing and gods' know how long they'll manage if Gaia's got them." He massaged his forehead with the insides of his wrists.

"We'll work something out. We always do." He nodded slowly, a blank, faraway look in his eyes. Annabeth locked eyes with Grover. Judging by his facial and body expression, he really didn't know what to do.

But this wasn't the last of Percy's strange behaviour…

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I wanna know what u guys think PLEASE :D **

**I'm really trying to come up with ideas for the current part of the story, but me being me, I've got 'future' ideas, which isn't exactly helping. But hey, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know and I'll work with them as best I can :P **


	5. Land of stone part 1

Percy Jackson fanfic

Wait…what?

Chapter 5- 'Land of stone' Part 1

"What's the 'land of stone'?" Grover asked. Annabeth frowned in thought.

"It sounds boring." Grover and Annabeth looked at their friend. He hadn't spoken since they had left his mortal parents' apartment an hour ago. Right now, they were walking around, allowing Percy to walk off his remaining anger. "Might be a museum."

"They're not entirely stone though, are they?" Annabeth countered. "And museums aren't boring!"

"Are." Percy muttered. Annabeth didn't say anything, allowing herself a small smile. Percy didn't notice, his eyes trained on the ground.

Grover suddenly hissed. His friends' heads snapped round.

"You've thought of something, haven't you?" Annabeth asked. Grover ran a hand over his Rasta cap.

"Snakes… stone… Medusa!" Percy's face lit up. "I'm so clever." His friends laughed.

"Land of stone! Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium! Makes sense now."

"Bit slow for a daughter of Athena." Percy observed, gaining a sharp elbow in the stomach from her.

Ten minutes later, they were on a bus heading down the old route that had taken them to Medusa's lair.

Percy turned to them, wearing a deadly serious expression. "If three old ladies get on, I'm getting off."

Thankfully there were no old ladies.

"Where did we get off?" Grover asked.

"What? When the bus exploded?" The couple in front of Percy looked round, wide-eyed. He grinned mischievously at them. The couple looked at each other before jumping up and moving to the front of the bus. Percy chuckled evilly.

"You're horrible." Annabeth told him.

"Thanks. Hey, you're smart- don't give me that look. Where did we get off?" Annabeth diverted her glare to outside the window.

"The Emporium was on that side," She pointed to the right. "Grover, keep an eye out for any turn offs, OK?" Grover nodded, shifting to the right end of the back row and staring intently out the window. Annabeth looked back at Percy. "You're the one that was driving."

"Oh yeah."

"Idiot." Annabeth coughed.

"What was that, Wise-girl?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Percy started tickling her. "Get off!" She laughed, trying to twist out of his reach. She managed to grab his hands and push them away. Still giggling feebly, she looked up into his eyes. "I see _someone's _lightened up." Percy shrugged.

"I had time to clear my head."

"Guys, is that it?" Percy jumped up and went to Grover's side. Annabeth followed shortly after.

"Yeah, it is." Percy reached for the stop button.

The driver gave them odd looks as they got off the bus in the middle of nowhere. Percy just waved him on.

Inside the statuary, there were more statues than last time, all coated in thick cobwebs and dust. Annabeth eyed them nervously, all the more wary of spiders.

"Uncle Ferdinand's still here." Grover sniffed miserably. Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, before noticing that Percy had wondered off.

"Percy!"

"What?" Annabeth and Grover ran to catch up with him.

"Don't wonder off unless we say so, OK?"

"Yes ma'am." Annabeth punched his arm, but you could tell she liked the 'ma'am' thing. "Grover, anything?" Grover sniffed the air.

"Um…"

"Grover?"

"I think it's asleep."

"A sleeping monster?" Grover nodded. "We should find it before it wakes up then." Annabeth made to talk when she heard something- the slip of someone's footsteps on stone.

"Grover?" Grover bit his lip, looking around nervously. The three stood back to back, scanning their surrounding area. Statues stared at them, their terrified expressions adding tension to the silent, cold store.

Riptide grew in Percy's hand and Annabeth drew her knife. Grover held his windpipes at the ready.

"Hello?" Percy said firmly.

"Percy, there." Annabeth hissed, pointing. About five yards away, darting through and behind statues, was a silhouette with several things writhing around their head. "Oh gods…"

"Fits though, don't it? Back in Medusa's lair. She'll probably rip us to shreds."

"You make it sound like it isn't a big deal, Percy."

"Mm-hm."

"Guys, can we go home yet? Juniper and a nice stack of tin cans are there. Please guys?"

"Grover, you know that song? The one where you made the plants grow out the ground?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I need you to do that again. But only when I say." Grover nodded, his bottom lip trembling.

Percy's eyes found Medusa again. She was closer, hiding behind a statue of a fat bloke in tails with a top hat and a cigar hanging from his mouth, wearing a gob-smacked expression.

"Guys…" He warned.

"Grover, get ready." Annabeth told him. All three of them were watching Medusa, who was wearing dusty, cracked sunglasses.

"_SSSSON OF POSSSEIDON!" _Medusa's voice was a high pitched shriek and sounded as if six Medusas were talking at once. The snakes on her head hissed angrily. She burst out from behind her statue, her clothes the same as they were when the trio first met her, but tattered and smoking.

"Err… hi." She screamed as she charged Percy, her talon-like fingernails stretched in his direction. Percy pushed his friends to either side, out of harm's way. Percy stood his ground until the last second. He darted to the left after Annabeth.

"Grover, now!" Annabeth shouted as Medusa rounded on them. Grover started to play. Medusa's unearthly shriek shook the statuary and its eternal prisoners.

Medusa spun round, a mad woman, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_FOUL BEASSSST_!" She screamed at Grover. Percy saw that his friend was shaking. Medusa lunged towards Grover, but thick vines shot out the ground and wrapped themselves around her waist and limbs, pulling her down.

"OY!" Percy shouted, drawing Medusa's attention to him. "I'm the one that cut your head off last time! Leave him alone!" Percy hadn't noticed Annabeth had moved away from him until he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She stood behind Medusa, about two metres away. Percy made sure to keep Medusa's attention on him.

Medusa screamed again, the eerie sound making Percy's ears ring. The she-demon struggled against her bindings.

"_I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE_!" She shrieked, twisting and turning violently. "_THERE ARE MORE HERE! THEY WILL RIP YOU TO PIECESSS_!"

"Yeah OK." Percy said as Annabeth's knife thudded into Medusa's back, between her shoulders. Medusa disintegrated, a dying shriek on her lips. Annabeth moved forward carefully and retrieved her knife.

Percy grinned at her. "Nice shot, Annabeth."

"Thanks." Annabeth looked round. "What else do you reckon is here?"

"Her sisters." Grover mumbled.


	6. LOS Part 2- Mysterious arrows

Yurial and Sethno. Muriel and Beano. Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Whatever you wanted to call them. They were hidden in the statuary, asleep as Grover had first observed.

"How do we find them?"

"Follow Medusa's trail?" Annabeth suggested.

"Lead the way then, Wise-girl." Annabeth nodded. Holding her knife at the ready, she stalked towards the statue of the fat man in tails.

Medusa's footprints were scattered, with various depths and directions.

"It's like she was drunk." Annabeth observed, crouching to study the footprints closer. Grover had ventured on ahead, peeking around statues and under shrubbery. Percy was hovering behind Annabeth, watching as she studied the footprints.

They trekked through the statuary, following Medusa's haphazard trail. After about ten minutes, they stumbled across a statue of a young girl with a wicker basket slung over her arm. She wore an old fashioned dress with a bonnet. Her expression was twisted in fear and she pointed straight ahead of her.

The three friends looked in that direction. A ring of statues had been made, all military officials from different eras.

Percy moved forward first, but it wasn't him who disturbed a chunk of rock. It wasn't Annabeth or Grover either.

They all froze, none of them willing to call out.

"Is someone there?" Beano called out. As an answer, there was a sharp _twang _followed by a _whish _and a dull _thud. _Beano wailed in pain as her sister howled in anger.

"Who dares kill my sister?!" She shrieked. Percy darted forward, marching straight into the midst of the military statues. Muriel whirled round and hissed at him.

Annabeth saw the arrow embedded in the ground, the arrowhead hidden amongst a flowery dress and a supermarket uniform. Who had shot that?

Yurial lunged for Percy, claws extended.

Percy dodged to the side, lifting Riptide. Yurial didn't have a definite target, pouncing towards Grover and then slamming into Annabeth.

"_You will not find what you are looking for!_" The Gorgon wailed. _"Your prophecy will fail you!" _Annabeth stabbed her.

"Stupid ugly cow." She mumbled. Percy held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks." Annabeth brushed monster dust from her clothes.

"This is homemade." Percy and Annabeth looked at the satyr. He had retrieved the arrow from the dirt.

"How can you tell?" Annabeth asked, moving forward to take the arrow in her hand.

"The arrowhead has been tightened on with a really strong metallic string. The stick thingy is even, but it was carved with a knife."

"Does that really make it homemade?"

"No. But that does." Annabeth held the feathered end of the arrow up. Amongst the feathers was a white pearl. "Like Persephone's pearls." Percy and Grover nodded in agreement and understanding. "But how did- why-?" Annabeth couldn't frame the questions she wanted to ask.

An arrow embedded itself in the ground between Grover's hooves. He yelped in surprise and stumbled back.

The arrow was exactly the same, with a white pearl in the feathers. This arrow had a thin scroll tied around the 'stick thingy'.

Annabeth snatched the arrow up before the boys could. She freed the scroll. It was a mix of Greek and Latin. Annabeth frowned. The Greek she could read easily, but the Latin… not so much.

"What's it say?" Percy asked.

"Talk… Oracle… Gorgon… prophecy changed… Iris Message…" Percy and Grover were looking at her in bewilderment. Annabeth glared at them. "Most of it is in Latin."

"I'll let you off then." Percy smiled simply.

"Does it say who sent it?" Grover asked.

"L.S. That's it."

"L.S?"

"Initials."

"Oh." Annabeth tucked the note into her pocket.

"We have to I.M Rachel and Chiron. Percy, can you get some water going?"

**Please review! **


	7. Safe at sea- slight Percabeth

**Bit of Percabeth in this chapter. Nothing major. Please review :D **

"Someone sent a message to you via arrow?"

"Yep." Chiron looked amazed and worried.

"Read it to me again." Annabeth recited the Greek in the letter, spelling out the Latin words. When she finished Chiron was quiet, mumbling what he had heard.

"I didn't know you could speak Latin." Percy said. Chiron smiled thinly at him.

"I believe the letter says 'Talk to your Oracle. The Gorgon was right and the prophecy has been changed. Use an Iris Message'."

"Is Rachel there?" Annabeth asked. Percy noted that as the weirdest thing Annabeth would say related to Rachel.

"She's in the kitchen making cookies."

"Are they blue?" Percy asked impulsively. Then he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Blue cookies reminded him painfully of his mother. Chiron seemed to understand and avoided answering the question.

"If she admits a new prophecy, I will contact you all immediately. For now, stick to the original prophecy."

"OK. Thanks Chiron." Chiron nodded and waved his hand through the I.M, disconnecting their conversation.

_Three shall travel to one's home_

_Then explore the land of stone;_

_Lost to the land, safe at sea_

_Trials threaten the safety of three;_

_Travel more to the flower of games and fun_

_And return home, with an extra one__**.**_

"Lost to the land, safe at sea." Annabeth mumbled.

"I vote we go by boat."

"Where though, Percy?" Grover countered.

"Trials threaten the safety of three; Travel more to the flower of games and fun." Annabeth mused, not listening to the boys' debating.

"Flowers aren't fun."

"They're important!" Grover argued, miffed.

"If you say so."

"They photosynthesise, Percy." Grover started to lecture his friend on how plants take in carbon dioxide and produce oxygen and all the advantages that went with it. After a minute, Grover noticed Percy's eyes held a faraway look. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Grover groaned.

"Nevermind."

"Flower… games… fun… gods, that's it!"

"What's it?" They were looking at Annabeth.

"Duh, the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It's symbol is a flower and there are lots of games there."

"Can I remind you that we were in there for _five days_?"

"I know, but-" Annabeth held up the two pearls she had taken from the arrows. Percy had quickly talked with his father and confirmed that they were some of Persephone's pearls- long ago they had been a gift from Poseidon to his brother's wife as an attempt to keep some harmony and satisfactory company in the springtime goddess's life.

"Again, we're one short."

"Hopefully we find another one."

"Any, we're 'lost to the land, safe at sea'. We should find a boat."

"Lead the way, Seaweed Brain."

Half an hour later, they were boarding a 'borrowed' boat. Percy insisted that his father had led him to it- the medium sized fishing boat was conveniently named _Jackson._

"Get away from that boat, ye wee scoundrels!" Annabeth squealed in surprise. Percy smirked at her.

"Nah, just gonna borrow it." He raised his hands. The engine kicked in and the rudder veered to the left.

"Not again." He heard the man mumble. **(For those that have read **_**Louisa's Past, **_**this is the same fisherman who saw Louisa take that ship called **_**Louisa**_**). **

Percy moved away, climbing into the 'driver's seat. Annabeth hurried and sat 'shotgun'. Grover went to explore the boat, on the hunt for tin cans.

"Oy, wake up." Annabeth was prodded awake by Percy. She groaned, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

_Jacket_?

She noticed Percy didn't have his jacket on. He wore a dark green T-shirt, the sleeves clinging ever so slightly to his admirably strong arms.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, shifting in her seat. Percy shook his head, the grey streak in his hair glinting in the light of the full moon. "Where's Grover?"

"He's sleeping below." Annabeth nodded, shifting again to get comfortable. She looked up at the stars, recognising constellations. Percy was as well. "There's Zoe." He pointed.

"Zoe Nightshade?"

"Yeah." Percy sounded sad, as he should for mourning a late friend.

"Percy?"

"Mm?"

"We will find your parents. They'll be fine." Percy didn't say anything. Annabeth reached out from the warmth of the jacket to cover his hand with hers. "Not everyone has to be strong all of the time."

"Including you?"

"Yes."

"You're strong, Wise-girl. Especially around others."

"I don't want people to worry about me. And you're doing the same thing now." Green eyes held grey. "What are you thinking, Seaweed Brain?"

"Those arrows, that note. Don't suppose someone's following us, do you?"

"I've thought about it."

"Before you went to sleep."

"Shut up." Percy smiled sweetly. "But if we were being followed, then how come we're the only ones in the middle of the ocean?"

"That's what I thought. But someone that shoots arrows that close to Grover with a note attached telling us something we don't know… it… it just…"

"It boggles the mind?" Annabeth suggested, trying to suppress a grin. Percy smirked.

"Something like that, yeah." Percy squeezed her hand. "Not long now, Wise-girl. Then we'll be in a stupid flower with stupid games and stupid fun." Percy paused. "Actually, stupid fun doesn't sound so bad."

"Stupid fun equals being drunk."

"Not all the time."

"I'm a daughter of Athena, I'm right."

"Modest more like."

"I will kill you."

"No you won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't." They continued their repetitive argument for a few minutes. Annabeth had made the point of removing her hand from Percy's and drawing her knife to polish it on his jacket. Percy remained unfazed, grinning like the idiot he was.

Behind his grin and his humour, Annabeth could tell Percy was hurting. Instead of being angry and dangerous like he had been earlier, he was putting on a strong face and acting as normal as possible.

"_Will_." Annabeth said sternly. Percy tilted his head to the side, contemplating her with an innocent and almost angelic expression. _Almost_ angelic- the pain in his eyes was readable.

Percy suddenly leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Won't." He mumbled against her lips.

"Y-you cheated." They remained a hair's breadth apart, practically sharing air.

"I won." He claimed, kissing her again. "Put the knife away, Wise-girl. I get the point."

"Pun?"

"Mm."


	8. Entering the LHaC

"Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Here are you game cards. Enjoy!"

"That's the same bellhop guy." Percy grumbled, dropping his card on the floor and stamping on it. Annabeth and Grover mimicked. By the time their cards were in tiny pieces, Percy was kicking his about, his green eyes daringly trained on the stunned bellhop.

"No games, remember. We're here on business."

"Yes ma'am." Grover and Percy said together. Annabeth gave them a content nod before breezing forward.

Percy kept a constant eye on his watch. What had felt like ten minutes had actually been an hour and twenty three minutes.

He saw Annabeth's will crumble when she saw the simulation game that allowed her to build a city. Percy, thankfully, was on hand to steer her away with his arms around her waist.

"Focus, Wise-girl."

"I am." Her eyes were drawn back to the simulation game. "Trying." She added.

"Try harder then." Percy mumbled, nuzzling her shoulder. He looked round. "G-man!"

"Coming!" Grover hurried over to them. He had been distracted by the reverse hunter game- where the deer hunt the rednecks.

Percy put his arms around both of them and steered them towards the lift.

Grover frowned. "Why are we going in there?" He asked. Percy wasn't paying attention, so Annabeth answered for him.

"To get a better view of the place. Being higher up can give us that advantage."

"Ahhh." Grover said, understanding dawning on his face. He looked at Percy's stoic expression. A few seconds later, Grover's expression faded into a similar state and he tensed.

"Grover?" Annabeth reached over and pinched Grover's cheeks. He yelped, more out of surprise than pain. "Sorry. What was that?" Grover rubbed at his cheeks.

"I'm not sure. His emotions are really jumbled."

"Guys, lift. Come on." Percy's tone was as blank as his expression. Annabeth looked at him, but Percy turned away.

He turned away, but not before Annabeth had seen the strange look in his eyes.

**Sorry it's short! I'm working on it, just stay with me!**

**Oh, and some reviews would be nice :P **


	9. First ever powercut

Eight hours.

Ten minutes.

Twenty three… twenty four seconds.

That's how long they had been in here. It had only felt like half an hour at the least.

"Grover!"

"Sorry!" Grover returned goatily to Annabeth's side. She linked arms with him and Percy and kept them marching forward. There was a new glass balcony that they hadn't noticed from the ground floor. It stretched over half of the casino and gave the perfect view of the entire place.

It was also very cool- there were massive long ropes that stretched all the way to the ground. The challenge was to climb down as fast as possible- the prize was a platinum casino card on the house.

"Right, we're up here. Now what?" Grover looked at his two friends. Annabeth cast her eyes over the layout of the casino, taking in every detail.

"Percy, look." Percy looked. But he didn't see anything.

"What?"

"There's more security. Has been since we walked in, but I've only just noticed it properly." Annabeth pointed out groups of security guards patrolling the casino. "Something's going to happen and they know it." She hesitated.

"What's the matter, Wise-girl?"

"It's not about us. Look." She pointed again. Being pursued by angered guards was a small figure in a black baseball jacket with a red hoodie underneath, navy blue tracksuit bottoms and scuffed trainers. She carried a blue backpack with the Lotus Hotel and Casino logo on it, her arms tucked through both straps.

"Stop her!" Sounded the faint shout of one of the guards. More crowded around the girl. She simply changed tactics, bouncing up onto a nearby poker table. She kicked a tray of poker chips at the guards, momentarily causing confusion. Then she bolted onto another poker table, throwing down small black spheres.

Smoke bombs.

The smoke was thick, dark grey and swirled about as if it were the Greek fire variation of smoke.

The girl carried on running. She was fast.

"Should we help?"

"Yeah, let's go." The three friends charged forward and grabbed the ropes. Other customers protested.

"Emergency!" Percy shouted. "Shut up!" There was a sea god level of power in his voice. The customers backed off sharpish.

By the time they had reached the floor, the girl had vanished. The guards were storming round looking for her. Gamers were too engrossed in their games to care.

"Hey! Over here!" The guards' heads all snapped up at once. The girl was back and she stood on top of the Pacman game.

She held a green-blue metallic bow in one hand and her backpack was now joined with a quiver of arrows. "Come 'n' get me!" She taunted, loading the bow.

The guards were rushing towards her. The girl hefted her bow and fired. Not at a guard, but at something across the room.

She hit a fuse box. The whole casino was thrown into darkness.

There games disrupted by a power cut for the first time in the gods know how many years. Screams echoed from player to player.

Percy uncapped Riptide. A faint golden glow showed him where his two friends were.

"Come on guys."

"Why are ya here?" The girl landed in front of Percy, an arrow resting in her bow and pointed at the ground. "I told ya ta talk ta ya Oracle."

"That was you?"

"Nah, it was the bloody tooth fairy." She scowled, the lower half of her face only visible from under the hood. "Of course it was me!" She glared over her shoulder. "Do as ya told or ya gonna lose big time." And she was gone.

"Ooh-kay." Grover said.

"Percy." Annabeth gripped his arm.

Storming through the main doors was dozens upon dozens of _dracaenae, _bad Cyclops and empousi.

"Yeah, we should go."

The demons were still filing through the door.

**There's a little box somewhere below this. You type in it and leave one of those lovely little things called reviews. **


End file.
